


1314520

by LunarTears



Category: GMMTV, GMMTV Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst in Fluff's Clothing, F/F, Fluff, Senseless fluff, but still fluff nonetheless, oh and the most important tag, there are some random scenes of fluff i hope u like it, 恋の予感
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarTears/pseuds/LunarTears
Summary: Love and lifeare just like a full course set meal,we'd taste both of happiness and bitterness,both ups and downs all together.





	1314520

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing for a thai rps! I have only been a fan for a month or less so this may contain inaccuracies! All fault is mine! 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/MARKSlWAT)!
> 
> Please read the notes at the end!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

_“In heaven as two bird flying together_

_On earth, as two roots interlocked forever—”_

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane should be pissed.

She hears Puimek’s soft humming before she even opens her eyes. It’s a sound that she didn’t quite mind hearing every time she wakes up—it envelops her drowsy self like a blanket, filling her with warmth to fight the cold morning air. And Jane welcomes it.

But, again, she should be pissed.

If it were any other, Jane doubts she would have welcomed it. She treasures her beauty sleep as strictly enforces a relaxing and well-deserved rest for her every night—complete with a ten-step beauty routine and a glass of water before she goes to sleep—for herself that lasts from eight to ten hours depending on how exhausted she is on that day and on how much time she has the next day.

So when she arrived at Puimek’s flat at around ten in the evening, forgot some of the products she usually uses for her nightly skin routine, and she has her alarm set to seven in the morning—an absolute inhumane time to wake up. It annoyed her to no end and tried her very best to stop herself from chanting curses to whatever bad luck she has gotten on that day.

If it wasn’t for Puimek’s humming, Jane doubts her annoyance would’ve subsided when it did—and the fact that she got quite the peaceful sleep. Though, she guesses, she shouldn’t even be surprised by it already.

Puimek’s humming is like a soft lullaby that lulls her into a sleep—a guaranteed peaceful one that would send her to a serene dreamland—and wakes her in the morning, adding an extra _good_ in "Good Morning".

 _But still_ , a stubborn part of Jane whines at the back of her head, she should be pissed and not having her heart fluttering and her cheeks reddening at the thought that she wouldn’t mind hearing this—hearing Puimek—this early in the morning. It makes her want to bury herself under Puimek’s blanket and just let the bed eat her whole self so she won’t have to deal with any of this.

She could also sleep, but trying to stay in the same position would mean she’d hear more of Puimek’s humming and singing—not that she doesn’t mind, but it’s really too early for her to deal with whatever comes with listening to Puimek right now—and that’s not good.

It’s pathetic, honestly. Jane has been coming over to Puimek’s flat to sleep every now and then—and as such, Puimek comes over to Jane’s—for years now. Its something she should have already gotten used to.

But obviously, for some reason, she hasn’t.

Back then, these sleepovers of theirs started as a way to be able to sleep faster—if one is near the other’s flat, they’d just ask that morning if they can stay over the night and just like that, suddenly they are a constant presence in each other’s abode.

And not either of them minded it.

It never really occurred to them on how close they were getting until their friends mentioned it. Jane remembers Jan casually mentioning it during a lunch date with their other friends, Mook and Ciize, expressing her surprise to see how much of Jane’s stuff is practically entangled with Puimek’s and how they already have clothes in each other’s closet, an extra toothbrush in the bathroom reserved for the other, and some random knickknacks that the either of them owns lying around the living room and bedroom.

That night, Jane felt her heart tremble.

Reluctantly, she stretches her arms and legs before getting out of bed. She follows where the humming is coming from, leading her to the kitchen where she sees Puimek cooking up some dish.

Puimek, who probably heard her approach, turns around with a smile on her face.

“You’re awake early!” She greets, then frowns a little, “Did I wake you?”

Jane crosses her arms across her chest, mock annoyance, “Why else would I wake up early?” She raises a brow, “You were getting really loud and noisy in here.”

Puimek, unsurprisingly, beams, “You were out like a light last night,” She walks towards Jane, putting an arm around her in some half-hug before going back to the stove, “I thought you wouldn’t even wake up and that would mean big trouble for me.”

Jane scrunches her eyebrows together, “How so?”

Puimek smirks, “I wouldn’t be able to sleep with how loud you snore.”

Jane exaggeratedly gasps before walking towards Puimek and slapping her lightly by the arm. They both share a look for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Puimek shakes her head, moving to the table where there’s already two plates set up, and puts the eggs she cooked on each plate. Jane slides into her seat—a seat she has long claimed as hers that sat right across Puimek’s.

“Where will you be today?” Puimek asks as she takes a bite of her food.

“Some photoshoot that apparently thought it would be a great idea to shoot at eight ‘o clock in the morning as if everyone’s already sane by then,” Jane rolls her eyes as she pierces through her meal, the sound of the metal utensil clashing loudly against a plate echoed through the silent room. Changing the subject, “What about you? Don’t you have some classes today? Did you even sleep?” She raises a brow, “Normally you’d stay in like I do.”

Puimek rarely wakes up early to make breakfast—Jane knows this mainly due to the fact that there would be a time that Jane would wake up earlier than Puimek would—since usually, they would eat brunch together on days like these. On those days, Jane knows Puimek’s exhausted mainly because of university stuff—from homework to projects and to presentations, just by seeing Puimek, Jane could already tell how hard being a medical student was—so she’s usually the one cooking for the both of them.

Puimek shrugs, “I didn’t want to wake up to your alarm, so I’d rather beat it to waking me up,” She says, “Besides, my class won’t start until the afternoon, I can still catch up to some sleep once you leave.”

Puimek is lying—Jane knows this.

She's the type to have multiple alarms set up before she can even awaken—a complete opposite of Jane who only needs one. Jane knows that her alarm wouldn’t wake Puimek up so then why—

A tiny voice whispers in her mind: _It’s because she wanted to cook for you—_

Jane shuts the thought down, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise up again.

“I’ll go get my phone,” Puimek says, standing up, “Should I get yours too?” Jane only nods.

As Puimek walks away, Jane tries her best to stop herself from screaming. She doesn’t know when her heart started to beat faster in her chest, but she doesn’t do anything to stop it.

Jane leaves Puimek’s flat that day with her heart ten times fuller.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane decides to stay with Puimek for the night—not that it’s any surprise at all. It would be much more of a surprise if Jane didn't decide to stay with Puimek— _who wouldn't?—_ especially with the current weather they're having; the non-stop rain that had started hours ago still hasn't stopped and doesn't look like it will be stopping soon. It's cold, it's raining, and it makes Jane ten times sleepier than she already is.

Good thing though, as soon as Jane knocked on the door, Puimek already had Jane's towel and spare clothes in hand, making Jane get that well-deserved and gift from the heavens hot shower. As soon as she finished, she's welcomed with a cup of hot chocolate by the nightstand—Jane can tell it's hers by the mug that Puimek used, a white  _Gudetama_ mug that matches Puimek's yellow one, a gift of some sort that Puimek bought ( _"So you can have your own in my flat!"_ Puimek reasoned, proudly showing off the mug next to her own. Jane didn't know what face she made at that moment, all she knows is the warmth that bloomed in her chest).

To say the least, who wouldn't want to head to Puimek's flat when they get to be treated like  _this_ _?_

(Jane ignores the way her stomach churned at the idea of Puimek doing this—treating others like this. It wouldn't be too far off, actually. Puimek loves taking care of others so it would be much more of a surprise if she didn't.)

(Jane can't even say anything about it, not when it's probably one of the reasons why she has grown to  ~~love~~ like Puimek.)

Puimek emerges from her bathroom, a towel across her neck as she wipes her mouth from tooth brushing, “You ready to sleep?”

Jane rolls her eyes with a smile, “Isn't that why I came here in the first place?” She raises a brow, "I get a free place to stay in  _and_ room service," She lifts up her empty mug from the nightstand, "What else could I possibly came here for?"

Puimek scoffs, a smile on her face, "Shameless freeloader," She huffs before she hangs the towel on the back of her chair.

“You love me anyway,” Jane says, sticking her tongue out, smiling.

Puimek rolls her eyes at this as she turns off the lights—leaving only the lamplight on—and scoots over to her bed where Jane was already laying down and Jane scoots over next to the wall to her place. They never really conversed about any formal sleeping arrangements, if anything, this is the arrangement that worked and they got used to. With Puimek usually staying up late due to homework or having to wake up early due to her classes, it's the most convenient for her to stay next to the nightstand.

(And obviously, that one time Jane fell from the bed while sleeping is one of the factors, but she would never bring that up again. She still gets flustered every time she remembers that utter embarrassment she had gone through—though maybe hearing Puimek laugh was kind of worth it.)

Puimek looks at Jane for a moment—and Jane swears that she sees something akin to mirth in her eyes when she says, “You bet I do.”

It shakes something inside Jane.

But before she could even give reply—whatever stupid she was even about to blurt out—a loud, thundering boom is heard outside, eliciting a scream from Jane and making her hide inside the blanket.

A moment. Two.

Jane peeks out of the blanket and ends up looking at Puimek—whatever Jane saw in Puimek’s eyes only amplified as she’s now looking at Jane with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

“Did you just scream?” Puimek’s ask, obviously trying hard to avoid making herself smile wider.

“No,” Jane says hurriedly, a slight pout on her lips, “It was your imagination—“Another scream—as shorter one this time—comes out of her mouth as the thunder crackles. 

Puimek laughs at her.

Jane feels her ears grow hot—from embarrassment maybe?—and feel her heart thumping against her chest.

(Something inside Jane says that it might not just be because of the shock.)

(She ignores it.)

“Are you scared of thunder?” Puimek asks between laughs, clearly finding Jane and her current situation amusing.

Jane huffs, “So what if I am?” She says.

Puimek doesn’t reply, instead only grins wider before laying down and turning off the lamp—leaving them in the dark, save for the moonlit sky that shines through the windows despite the dark clouds that came with the storm.

The next thing Jane knows is that Puimek’s hands are already on her waist—Jane suddenly feels an electric jolt from where Puimek’s hands. Jane's heart speeds up as she lets out an undesired laugh as she struggles her way out of Puimek’s hold—falling into hysterical fits of laughter with Puimek continuously poking her sides.

“Stop!” Jane says between laughter and thankfully, Puimek does.

“You still scared?” Puimek asks, a playful smile still present on her face.

Jane smiles back at her, “Not much anymore.”

Puimek seemingly nods in approval, “Good,” She says before snuggling against Jane's side. Jane feels Puimek’s arm go across her waist and her legs entangle with her own.

“Sleep,” Puimek says, completely oblivious to the way Jane’s burning cheeks and the way she could practically feel her heartbeat pulsate.

Jane almost wasn’t able to do so.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

The song familiarisation incident goes like this:

たった一度の　

たった一人の　

One: Nauseous Jane waking up to music playing in the background—loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for it to hurt her head more-so than it already is. It's kind of relaxing, even. Jane likes it.

生まれてきた幸せ味わってるんだよ

One: Ever so studious Puimek doing her homework beside Jane—using the bed as a table as she sits on the floor—humming to the tune of the song. Maybe that's why it's relaxing, Jane's mind supplies.

今日がメインディッシュで

Zero: Understanding of whatever the song is saying and not because it's playing too soft for her to understand, but rather, Jane is sure that whatever song that is—it definitely isn't Thai or English, nor is it a Kpop song she has at least heard.

終わりの日には甘酸っぱいデザートを食べるの山も谷も全部フルコースで

It sounds familiar yet Jane's sure she has never heard it before.

気が利くような言葉はいらない　

素晴らしい特別もいらない

Jane, in her sickness, muddled mind and heavy eyelids, reaches out for Puimek's hand and interlocks it with hers. 

ただずっと　

Puimek squeezes her hand tighter.

ずっと側に置いていてよ

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

(It's only when Jane wakes up with foggy memories did she realise that it's the song Puimek always hums.)

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

  _“Hundreds and thousands of times,_

_For her,_

_I searched among the crowds,_

_By chance,_

_I turned around,_

_And there she stood,_

_Where the lights wanned.”_

-Xin Qiji, [The Lantern Festival Night – to the tune of Green Jade Table](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xin_Qiji#cite_ref-9)

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

It’s sometimes on quiet nights like this that thoughts plague her endlessly, making her unable to fall asleep.

Or maybe it’s the other way around—it’s that she can’t fall asleep that makes her mind conjure up thoughts about anything and everything.

Either way, it’s annoying her to the fullest.

It has already been two hours since she has stayed awake in bed; scrolling through social media and going through youtube videos are the only thing she’s been doing as she silently hopes for the huge possibility of her falling asleep because of boredom.

Obviously, it hasn’t been working quite well.

She could lie there awake for several hours without end for her to see, feeling like _Korn_ from _The Gifted_ except she’s tired and she wants to sleep.

It’s annoying.

Jane runs her hands on her face, groaning in frustration. It doesn’t even help the fact that every time this happens, only one topic can distract her from all of it:

Puimek.

Jane wonders when it had probably started—when all of the confusion and fluttering feelings in her chest began.

Was it when she first spotted her in the GMM building? Did it start the moment they met where she had tapped on Puimek’s shoulder to ask her if she was lost?

Jane vaguely remembers the emotions she felt when she first looked Puimek in the eye—and it’s kinda hard not to.

She remembers it filling her with feelings of uncertainty yet a hefty amount of thrill for the unknown and what’s yet to come. She hazily remembers the adrenaline rush she felt when she looked at Puimek in the eye and the feeling as if she just discovered something amazing rushing through her veins, making each step she made that day have a slight jump into it and a smile plastered on her face despite the lack of reason.

Was it then did it start?

Or was it when she got the flu, was rushed to the hospital, and Puimek, despite the high chance of her getting the virus, still stayed to nurse her?

Or maybe it was during the period of time wherein they didn’t get to see each other because of their own individual schedules, making Jane deeply miss talking to her?

Or was it during the company outings where they sit beside each other and Jane would fall asleep—only to wake up with her head on Puimek’s shoulder, smiling at a drowsy Jane as if she didn’t just drool all over her shirt?

Jane doesn’t know when the feeling of having a special connection started, but in the back of her mind, she knows it would’ve happened one way or another.

She suddenly hears her phone ring, breaking her away from her thoughts. She unlocks her phone and there she sees a message from Puimek. She clicks it and it only shows one message:

_I hope you'll be able to sleep well tonight! Go sleep for both of us! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o_

Jane smiles.

That night, Jane falls asleep with warm cheeks and a smile threatening to cross on her face.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane wants to sleep—but she can’t. Not when Puimek is in her room, all smiles despite the dark circles under her eyes, setting something up that Jane has no idea what it is, and frankly, is too tired to process whatever’s happening in front of her.

Puimek can set her flat on fire and at this point and Jane might just sleep through it.

Jane yawns, she struggles to keep her eyes open as she lets them follow Puimek, lazily watching her. She wants to tell her to sleep—but she can’t, not when this is the first time in weeks that they are properly able to see each other. With Puimek’s tight schedule with her exams and Jane’s own university work and filming piling up, it was hard to even catch a glimpse of each other in the company building—not to mention, when they end up video calling one another, one of them ends up sleeping half-way. Texting has become harder too—their texts would be short and delayed, though neither of them can blame the other.

So yes, despite Jane wanting to sleep, she can’t exactly help nor deny the fact that she’s more than happy to see Puimek again—and with Puimek being all excited about this thing she’s setting up, Jane would just let it pass for now.

And maybe claim movie picking rights the next time they’ll have their movie night.

Puimek then calls Jane to sit with her on the floor, in which Jane follows despite her legs threatening to collapse. She sits against the wall, hugging the pillow she grabbed, waiting for Puimek. Puimek turns off the lights and sits beside Jane.

“Ready?” Puimek asks. Jane nods.

Puimek excitedly nods back, taking out a tiny remote control from her side and points it at the Hexagonal Prism thing in the middle of Jane’s room—that she had just then realised was there—and it suddenly lights up, filling the room with multitudes of stars.

“It’s a cosmos star projector!” Puimek excitingly says.

Jane doesn't reply, too surprised and magnetised by the way her walls and ceiling filled with stars.

"Wow," Is all what Jane could say.

"Yeah," Puimek smiles, "I've always wanted to go star-gazing and invite you along—" Jane's heartbeat spikes up at that, "—but it would be too hectic to plan one based on the weather and our schedules." She explains.

Jane looks at her, only to see Puimek already looking right back at her. She holds Puimek's stare, looking at the way how the lights danced in Puimek's eyes—creating a tiny universe out of her eyes. Jane bites her lower lip, trying her best not to do anything stupid. Something that can potentially ruin their relationship—whatever they even are at this point. She itches to close the gap between their hands, to hold her hand while actually conscious, to close the gap between their lips.

But she doesn't.

 _I love you_ , Jane says in her mind.

Instead, she vocalises, "Thank you," in a small whisper, only loud enough for Puimek to hear—but in the stillness and silence in her room, it sounded like it echoed through the whole room.

( ~~And maybe in the back of her mind where she knows it would continue to echo scenarios of the imaginary future, a daydreamed reality, that could have been.~~ )

Jane sees a flash of something Jane ~~refuses to~~ can't quite recognise. It squeezes something Jane's chest  ~~~~ ~~and she almost starts regretting those words~~. She doesn't like seeing it on the look of Puimek's face but she ~~'s too scared to do anything about it~~ doesn't know what to do about it especially when it disappears as soon as it came.

Puimek smiles at her, turning away.

Puimek doesn't say anything after that.

Jane soon falls asleep with her head on Puimek's shoulder, relishing the warmth it gives.

And yet Jane feels cold.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

~~(The next day, Jane tries to forget about the dreams that came that night.~~

~~She tries to forget the scenarios that came about the present and the future. She tries to forget the way she was filled with utter joy in her dream, being able to smile and hold hands with Puimek. She ignores the way they could've kissed that they would probably end up fucking up because they'd be too shy to do it as how they do when they act. She ignores the nagging voice in her mind that tells her how much she probably missed by not saying what she wanted.~~

~~She ignores all of it.)~~

The next day, Jane smiles at Puimek, and Puimek still smiles back.

That's all that matters.

~~(Not entirely.)~~

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane rushes through the building, running as fast as she could towards the lift, pressing the button for the fourteenth floor. The upside to being late is the fact that there aren't many people in the building as there should be—Jane knows the date has something to do with it.

She glances at her phone, under the big numbers of eight 'o five in the morning—where she audibly groans—is the date shining bright at her. Almost as if it's mocking her.

 _May 20th,_ it says.

 _Fuck you_ , Jane replies.

Considering the fact that there are quite the amount of Thai-Chinese employees in the building, it isn't a surprise to Jane to see the day being celebrated in some sort of way, no matter how small it was. Jane's pretty sure that the traffic earlier was caused by couples who are heading out to some kind of date or honeymoon spot—not to mention, there  _is_ a special on-going sale just for today for some shops in the Mall that even The Singles won't pass up—a sale day is a sale day, after all.

Well, as long as Jane's finally here then all is well—

The lift lets out a high pitched  _ping!_ as it opens its doors, Jane sees Puimek on the other side who, for a second, looked surprised to see her before a huge smile crosses her face. Puimek steps in and presses the button for the thirteenth floor. Naturally, she moves to stand beside Jane.

"Running late?" Puimek teases.

Jane groans, "It's not my fault," She whines, "You know how social holidays can be."

Puimek laughs, "Yes yes, stop being bitter, _grandma_ , let the kids have their fun."

Jane rolls her eyes, "This is what? The third Valentine of the year? Give me a break." She pouts. 

"Please," Puimek huffs, "I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy it one day too—" Puimek suddenly stops, going silent.

Jane doesn't reply. Or rather, can't.

This is the first time they've seen each other again since the incident in Jane's room—they have been talking and texting yes, but Jane has always known it's easier to hide behind their phones—after that whole thing, they both kind of just had gotten gradually busier with their schedules. Not a surprise, no. But this time, it was somehow welcomed.

However, considering how Puimek is beside her and yet Jane feels like they are now oceans apart, the space they gave each other didn't seem to work out for the better—if it did, then they wouldn't even have this atmosphere around them. It fills Jane with a now familiar sense of loneliness, a dull ache in her body urging her to do something—anything at all.

 _We're friends_ , Jane has to remind herself.

 _But it's not what you want_ , a tiny, annoying voice at the back of her mind says.

 _Shut up,_ Jane tells herself, pushing that voice in the back of her mind.

It hasn't even been five floors yet but Jane feels like it has already been an eternity. Puimek and her has never gotten stuck in silence, at least, never this kind of silence. They would have companionable silence, the type wherein they both wouldn't have the need—doesn't feel the need—to talk, a kind of silence where they both are just ignoring each others' presence—existence—beside them at that given time.

Jane wants to say something. She desperately, utterly wants to say something. It's like she has a stone lodged in her throat, wanting her to say something—to let it out— but she can't. So she stands there in silence as her mind desperately tries to come up with a topic that wouldn't be too awkward to bring up.

Nothing comes up.

Instead, it's Puimek who speaks up, her voice seemingly reverberating in the contained space of the lift. It sends chills down Jane’s spine, not that Jane would ever admit out loud how much she missed her.

"Do you," She purses her lips together, "If it were," She struggles to say. She nips on her bottom lip for a moment before looking at Jane, smiling sheepishly, "Never mind."

Jane would have dismissed it.

But she can't let it go, not this time, no.

"What?" Jane says, "What is it that you want to say?"

Puimek breathes in heavily, looking away, "Do you think," She sighs again, Jane is about to urge her when she continues, "Do you think that if things were different—if our circumstances were different—the outcome would have been different?"

"I don't know," Jane says before she even thinks about it, "If it was any different—if you didn't join the entertainment industry when you did, I doubt I'd even meet you. If things were different—if we both took different paths in life, we might or might've not met."

Jane sees something flash in Puimek's eyes, "I see." It's that same thing from that night.

Before Jane even thinks about it, she starts speaking up again, "But despite how things are," The lift gives a let’s out a high pitched _ping!_ sound, "I'm glad it's you," She gives Puimek a helpless smile, "I would always want it to be you."

Whatever Jane saw in Puimek's eyes disappeared. Puimek's lips break into a smile and Jane has the urge to close the distance between them together.

But she doesn't.

"I'm glad it's you too," Puimek says, smiling before she steps out of the lift. She pauses before turning around, she opens her mouth to say something—and the doors of the lift shut. 

Jane watches it unfold before laughing to herself as she looks at how the numbers on the lift change from thirteen to fourteen.

If they had done things differently, would the outcome have been different?

If they had more courage, would it have been different?

Jane could only sigh, a smile—if one could call it that—on her face.

The lift made a high pitched  _ping!_ again and doors open again and Jane steps out, humming a tune she knows by heart.

The things she said in her heart, did it ever reach Puimek?

。

。

。

。

。

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane searches up the song Puimek keeps humming and the translation alongside it.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

_Once in a lifetime_

_Just for one person_

_I've tasted the happiness of being born on this world_

_"Today is the main dish,_

_and for the end of the day, we'll eat bittersweet dessert_

_Mountains, valley_

_All of them in full course"_

_I don't need some quotes_

_I don't need something splendid or special_

_I just want you to stay by my side forever and ever_

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

Jane smiles, tucking that knowledge in a place in her mind—in a place close yet eternally distant. 

Today too, she'll go to Puimek's flat, lay down beside her as they sleep through the night. They'll eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together in a place where only the two of them know—the place right next to each other. They'll talk about the mundane, trivial stuff before wondering about the stars in the universe.

Today too, Jane will think that Puimek is the brightest star in the universe, but will continue to hide that in the depths of her heart, a place where it can't be found.

Today too, Puimek will do something that will make her heart race that might make her blurt out something stupid, something dumb, something that can never be taken back.

Today too, she'll struggle with the itch her body makes every time Puimek is too close to her, struggle with the dull ache that wants something it can't have.

Today is a normal day.

A day that only the two of them understands.

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

~~(Today too, she'll feign ignorance and pretend she doesn't know that Puimek feels exactly the same as she does.)~~

**︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵**

  _“—Even heaven and earth will have their end_

_But a song of ever-lasting lament will still exist for our souls to sing.”_

 - Bai Juyi, [Song of Everlasting Regret](https://en.wikisource.org/?curid=65855%7C)

**Author's Note:**

> The song Puimek/Jane is humming to : Aimer - [Kataomoi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSOJk7ggJts)  
> [ English Lyrics ](https://dreamslandlyrics.blogspot.com/2016/10/aimer-kataomoi-lyrics.html)
> 
> 1314: This number is pronounced as Yi Er Yi Si (一三一四) which sounds like Yi Sheng Yi Si (一生一世) which means "a whole lifetime".
> 
> 520: In Chinese, 520 is pronounced as Wu Er Ling (五二零) and sounds very close to Wo Ai Ni (我爱你) which means I love you. It's also celebrated as a kind of Valentine's day other than the Lantern Festival and Qixi Festival !!
> 
> 1314520: "Forever I will love only you"
> 
> Honestly, the floors 13/14 depending on what you believe in (western vs fengshui) shouldn't exist but roll with it B)
> 
> I translated Chinese poems!! If there are any inaccuracies, the fault is mine !!
> 
> I hope you all liked it !!
> 
> Playlist while I was writing this, while not entirely related to the fic it would be nice to check them out! :  
> Getsunova/OffGun - [ The Loudest Silence ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wY-JZuQcCyQ)  
> Bai Yu & Zhu Yi Long - [ Flying Across Time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeCnb5t7zNQ)  
> Qing Chun You Ni Team 2 cover - [ Red rose, White rose ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hor0TcGkwGo)  
> Hua Zhou - [ Out of Reach of you ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PumU8o0SERg)  
> Ben&Ben - [ Maybe the Night ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC_uJXpsYC4)  
> Aska Yang - [ Forget Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIXhA3O31cw)


End file.
